An electronic device may include a processor that executes a variety of different types of computer-executable instructions from various programs, applications, modules, etc. (hereinafter collectively referred to as “applications”), to perform various functionalities. In executing these applications, the electronic device may utilize time partition windows where each window includes one or more tick interrupts, each tick being a known time duration. When performing operations within the electronic device itself, the electronic device may perform these operations in a time deterministic manner based on a schedule of the time partition windows.
In another type of operation performed by the electronic device, the electronic device may be connected to a network and exchange data with another electronic device that is also connected to the network. The time partition windows may also be used in performing a data transmission. For example, the schedule of time partition windows may define which of the time partition windows may be used in performing a data transmission (e.g., both receiving and transmitting) while other time partition windows are reserved for other operations. Accordingly, to minimize the time necessary to complete a data transmission under a scenario where an increased time is necessary (e.g., a worst-case scenario), the participating electronic devices may utilize the information of the schedule of the time partition windows (e.g., if a common schedule is used or knowledge of respective schedules). However, discrepancies in an alignment of the interrupts lead to discrepancies in the time partition windows which may result in scenarios where additional latency (e.g., more time) is created to perform the data transmission.